Hard Skin, Soft Heart
by tidus4yuna
Summary: As 7th year rolls along Hermione and Pansy begin to realise things arent so hard after all.A few secrets begin to unfold throwing the two girls into a whirlwind of discovery within themselves.HrmPan HarDra
1. Chapter 1

Heh, ok so I stumbled upon Pansy/Hermione fanfiction and fell in love. Ohhh come on you know you love it! This is just some fun I had between my Fleur/Hermione story. But if I get some nice reviews than I will continue.

Disclaimer: The characters in this aren't my own and this is the only time I'm saying it dears.

Warning: This has slash and femmeslash in it, so if your nuts and don't like it then piss off. Lol, I'm joking, just don't read it.

0-------0

Chapter 1

Hard Skins, Soft Hearts.

Loud churning and clanking were heard as the Hogwarts Express pulled up at Kings Cross Station letting out the mob of students.

Hermione Granger was one of them, she had tied up her uncontrollable frizz into a tight high ponytail with one bang of hair loose at the front framing her face. She stepped off the train and walked forward while looking for her trunk. On her shoulder and curling around her neck sat a very content Crookshanks. She stepped forward and quickly got knocked back as a very angry Malfoy pushed past her.

"Watch it Mudblood!" Draco sneered running his free hand through his hair. Hermione scowled and watched as an orange blur leapt off her shoulders straight at Malfoy's face.

"MUDBLOOD!" Draco screamed as Crookshanks decided his skin was too pale and some red would do it good. Hermione smirked and stepped forward calmly pulling off her hissing spitting comrade. Draco gave her one last scowl before turning around and marching out through the barrier robes billowing behind him.

"Good baby," Hermione whispered stroking Crookshanks getting a loving purr in return. Hermione turned to walk down to find her trunk not before her eyes darted to Pansy who casually leaned back against the wall one foot supporting her. Hermione's eyes lifted to see a placid smile drifting on her face. That's right, not a smirk, or a scowl. But a geniune smile, Hermione grinned at this and continued walking down the train.

Pansy ran her free hand through her shoulder length ebony hair, her eyes cast downward suddenly looked up meeting eyes with none other than Granger. Pansy noticed the large 'cat' sitting on her shoulder nuzzling into her neck. She had seen Granger's confrontation with Malfoy and had decided that, Crookbanks or whatever had earned itself some respect points in her book. A soft smile ran across Pansy's face as the beast turned to look at her and smile? Pansy blinked but Granger was already on her way down the train platform.

0-0

The summer had been long for Hermione, with the Weasley family in India and Harry un-contactable it left little to do. Besides studying, and that was something she could do. Hermione let out a long yawn and pulled out her advanced charms text book and began to browse the pages. Her eye caught a straightening charm and her face lit up.

"How could I have missed this…" Hermione mused opening the page and reading every detail about it.

"Seata singulus!" Hermione whispered pointing her wand at her head and flicking her wrist twice counterclockwise. Hermione felt a tingling sensation as she walked over to her mirror and watched the sleeky strands fall off her shoulders and down her back. Hermione smiled and walked back over towards her text book and closed it. She reached down to pick it up and a slip of parchment fell out from the last pages.

Hermione reached down and scanned the parchment.

_Great idea for any Wizarding family, the perfect gift for Christmas! _

_Just a small chant and three strands of your hair in sacrifice and poof! Your favourite fluffy pet will suddenly be allowed to talk!_

_Chant "citatio" three times while holding him or her for it to work!_

Hermione's eyebrow quirked up and her lips pressed together making a thin line.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione called before setting her gaze on the sleeping lump on the bed. Hermione gingerly walked over and picked up the sleeping lump before pulling out her wand and beginning the chant.

"Citatio, Citatio, Citatio!" Hermione chanted her eyebrows knitted together in fierce concentration. She pulled out three hairs and wrapped them around the pulsing wand. A bright blue light erupted from her wand and went down into the mouth of Crookshanks.

"What the?" Crookshanks mumbled sleepily before nuzzling back into Hermione's arm.

"Crookshanks! You can talk!" Hermione exclaimed running over to her bed and placing the now sleeping cat.

"Huh? I could always talk!" Crookshanks said sitting up.

"Wow! This is amazing, I've never heard of a spell to do this before." Hermione said reaching out to pat the purring beast.

"I have, my last owner made it up." Crookshanks mumbled giving what could be called the cat equivalent of a shrug.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked sitting next to Crookshanks on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Don't remember, too many years ago…" Crookshanks mumbled nudging Hermione's leg making a slow rhythmic stroke begin.

"Amazing…" Hermione whispered continuing the long strokes down Crookshanks' back.

The last weeks of the holidays went by like a blur for Hermione and Crookshanks. For a pet Hermione never knew how many observations she missed out during school and in her work. Realising that the last owner of Crookshanks was indeed some kind of Scholar Hermione's interest and questions perked up but were shunned by lack of memory.

"Which jeans?" Hermione asked walking over to her wardrobe and opening the doors.

"Bubblegum with Tommy Hilfiger jacket and red polo shirt." Crookshanks replied lazily batting around Hermione's wand with his paw. Hermione had realised a long time ago that the part kneazle was her personal fashion guru, and anything he didn't like she wouldn't buy.

"So you ready to go back?" Hermione asked pulling the shirt over her head.

"More or less… I get to see Clarith at least." Crookshanks mumbled now chewing on the wand.

"Who's Clarith?" Hermione questioned turning back around to find her jacket.

"The nice kneazle-cat that I contemplate life with." Crookshanks answered getting up and stretching.

"Cats contemplate life?" Hermione said grinning as she did up the last button on her jeans.

"Of course! What do you think we do all day, sleep?"

"So who's is it?"

"That nice black haired lady's."

"Cho?"

"No not her, the one you don't like."

Hermione frowned trying to think of all the people she didn't like that were nice. Coming up with nothing she shrugged and left the topic. Sighing she grabbed her now sticky wand and shoved it in her back pocket before grabbing her trunk and yanking it down the stairs to her mother and awaiting breakfast.

0-0

Pansy pulled another wad of gum out of her pocket and placed it in her mouth. She never liked waiting for her mother to bid her farewell before Hogwarts. She muttered a soft curse before fiddling with her tie that she could never keep straight.

"Parkinson!" A voice called over the busy traffic of people. Pansy turned to see her mother weave through the crowd and stop before her.

"Good morning mother," Pansy grumbled dropping her tie and looking up at her smirking mother.

"You left Clarith behind," Her mother said pulling the long haired black cat from behind her back.

"Clarith! I thought you ran away," Pansy said taking the great black lump into her arms before giving it a hug.

"Have a nice year I'll send someone to owl you at some point."

"Thanks Mother,"

"Only for you," And with that she bent down to place a light kiss on her daughter forehead before turning on her heel and disappearing into the deep sea of people.

"Stupid bitch, send me off to France for the holidays instead of coming home." Pansy whispered tightening her grip on Clarith who only nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck. Pansy picked up her trunk and began to weave through the sea of people till she met platform 9 and ¾ which she ran through to appear before the mighty red train.

Hermione gave her mum one last hug before disappearing through the barrier. Crookshanks firmly placed around her neck started to purr as it caught sight of the nice black haired lady and Clarith.

"Can we sit with Clarith?" Crookshanks whispered swishing his tail across Hermione's shoulder.

"Sure, where is she." Hermione said scanning the crowd of students. After losing hope of meeting the mysterious owner Hermione put her trunk in the safe deposit carriage and walked onto the train. Hermione was supposed to go to the head of the train for a prefect meeting as she was elected Head Girl. Making her way through the students a lot of gasps and whispers floated around her as people began to really notice Hermione. Over the summer not only did that charm to wonders but she had developed fully turning from the young girl into the young woman. Hermione made her way through the crowd before opening the door to the head compartment.

"Ah Ms Granger thank you for joining us." Dumbledore said nodding at the girl and beckoning her to sit.

"Now that we have both of our Head girls." Dumbledore began before being cut off by large gasps.

"What!" Echoed from the back of the room, everyone's head turned to see Pansy make her way towards the centre of the carriage.

"Ah yes, we thought that a bit of house unity would do this school some good and since we couldn't decide on a Head boy we thought two Head girls would do the job." Dumbledore kindly explained resting his head on the steeples created by his hands.

Hermione's head snapped around to see Pansy scowling at her, letting out a soft sight Hermione turned back around and began to listen to Dumbledore's banter. The other prefects were dismissed as Hermione and Pansy listened about their new Head's Quarters, Dumbledore ushered them into a spare carriage for the last hour of the trip.

"This is stupid, what a blubbering old fool!" Pansy snapped scowling as she sat down on her seat. Hermione noticed the movement under Pansy's robes and grinned.

"I don't suppose you have a big black cat under there?" Hermione asked grinning as Crookshanks jumped out from her jacket.

"Oh…" Pansy said opening her robes and letting Clarith get out and greet Crookshanks.

"He likes you," Hermione said smiling as Crookshanks began to cuddle the other cat.

"Yeah well… What's not to like!" Pansy exclaimed now looking up to see Granger properly. Pansy noticed how much the girl had changed over the summer, no longer bushy haired or flat chested.

"You have a lovely cat," Hermione said looking at Pansy properly for once. Pale skin, ruby red lips and her hair now a longer more wavy style. She was beautiful, and she knew it. Hermione silently chuckled as she remembered Crookshanks' words about the nice black haired lady.

"Sucking up gets no where with me Granger." Pansy spat hiding the tint of a blush that decided to form.

"I just thought if we didn't fight so much we would do a better job as heads!" Hermione said raising her voice and standing up. Pansy was quick to her feet jumping up also and balling her hands into fists.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Granger!" Pansy yelled back scowling as Hermione let out a sigh.

"I guess so," Hermione whispered sitting back down to gaze out the window.

"What?" Pansy asked confused why Granger would give up so easily.

"It's the last year _Pansy _I'm never going to see you again so what happens this year might as well be not as hostile as past." Hermione explained turning her head to the side letting small locks slip in front of her well covered mocha eyes.

"Whatever." Pansy scoffed pulling her legs up to her body and resting her chin on them. Crookshanks picked his head up from its resting place and stood up stretching before jumping onto the seat next to Pansy. He started to rub up against her thighs causing the witch to smile for a second before putting her legs down and letting the cat snuggle into her robes.

Clarith noticing the sudden movement of her warmth outlet stood up and jumped onto Hermione's lap letting out a low purr.

"Scratch under the left side of her chin." Pansy said her voice softening as Clarith snuggled into Hermione's jacket. Hermione looked up to meet those cold grey eyes, she smiled and nodded before doing as Pansy said.

0—0

The two girls sat there petting each other's pets before realising that they were almost at Hogwarts. Hermione gently pulling the sleeping cat off her lap looked under her seat to find her Hogwarts robes and a note from Dumbledore that just said to leave her normal clothes back in the seat and they would be taken to her room along with her trunk.

"Do you mind if I change in here?" Hermione asked meeting those eyes yet again. Pansy shook her head and continued to stroke Crookshanks. Hermione nodded and stripped off her jacket and shirt to leave herself standing in a lacy bra and her jeans. Pansy watched with awe as the young woman in front of her began to change showing how absolutely dazzling she had become.

"Come here…" Hermione said picking up Clarith and holding her as the loud whistle of the train alerted their arrival.

"Shall we swap then," Pansy said with almost a hint of amusement in her voice. Hermione nodded as Pansy stood up and tried to give Crookshanks back. This was met by a loud hissing and claws being dug into her robes.

"Or not," Hermione said grinning as Clarith purred contently under her robes. Pansy ran a hand through her raven locks and shook her head.

The two heads left the compartment and took their private carriage up to the castle.

"Pansy!" Called Draco beckoning the girl over, Pansy turned to see Hermione smile at her. With this, Pansy began to walk over to the smirking blonde headed boy.

"Mione there you are!" Harry called running to engulf Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione felt Clarith start to get squished by the hug so she quickly pulled back.

"Harry! How was your summer?" Hermione asked smiling at the raven haired boy.

"Great! And yours?" Harry said linking arms with her and grinning uncontrollably.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione questioned taken back by his extreme giddyness.

"I met someone!" He whispered still grinning like a maniac. Hermione smiled even brighter as the thought of Harry finally being happy with someone played around with her thoughts.

"Who?" She asked feeling giddy herself.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered into her ear before leaning back out and started to skip into the great hall. Hermione's mind shut down, Malfoy? Dravo Malfoy, the biggest bigot dickhead was gay. Draco Malfoy, was gay with Harry Potter! Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this one.

"I know I know you must be shocked but Dumbledore placed me with him in a safe house all summer and well… You know… He isn't so bad once you get to know him, hes actually really sweet!" Harry said his eyes glassing over as he dreamily stared into space.

"I'm going to get a really bad headache from this aren't I." Hermione muttered rubbing the bridge of her nose. Harry guided them both over to the Gryffindor table and into their usual spots at the table.

"Ron mate!" Harry said slapping the red head on the back, Ron turned around and stood up giving them both a massive hug.

"Mione! Harry!" Ron cheered hugging them even tighter. Hermione sat down and opened her robes under the table letting Clarith settle on her lap. Her eyes cast over to the Slytherin table to see Pansy wearing the exact same expression that she was a minute ago. To her left was an extremely giddy Draco waving his hands around madly before clasping them together and going into a dreamy state. Pansy turned her head to look at the scar head himself but was met with Hermione's mocha eyes.

"Weird huh," Hermione mouthed over to the ruby lipped girl. Hermione grinned as an orange head popped out from Pansy's robes before being shoved back under the table by a giggling Pansy? No that couldn't be right, Hermione blinked to see Pansy go back to her conversation with Draco.

After the sorting Dumbledore began his beginning of year speech before clicking those fingers of his and filling the hall with food. Hermione began to slowly pick small pieces of meat and slip them onto her lap and into the awaiting mouth of one happy cat.

"Err Harry?" Hermione asked realising that he was sculpting a little head in his mashed potato.

"Ha! Harry that almost looks like Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed food spraying in a three-metre radius of his flapping mouth. Harry let out a dreamy sigh and Ron just shrugged and finished shovelling food down his gob.

After dinner Hermione left the prefects to guide up the new year of Gryffindor up to the awaiting fat lady. Hermione walked to the portrait of a phoenix and noticed Pansy leaning on the wall next to it stroking an extremely happy Crookshanks.

"We have to say the password together, its Unity." Pansy said watching as a black fluff popped out from the neck of Hermione's robes. Hermione nodded and stood next to Pansy gently brushing up against her arm sending shivers up both of their arms.

"Unity!" They both yelled into the abandoned corridor. The portrait swung open to reveal a deep crimson coloured room with silver stripes. In front of a blazing fire stood a green and gold lounge with its own little sets of armchairs. Bookshelves lined the wall with famous pictures of witches in history.

"Its alright," Pansy said following Hermione up the stairs which led into a large bedroom with two beds and the distinct colours of their houses dividing down the middle. In the centre of the room stood a large bubble which took them down into a gigantic crystallised bathroom. Hermione and Pansy's jaws dropped as they took in the beautiful scene in front of them, their were snakes and lions adorned all over the walls shooting gold and silver mist into the room. Along the wall sat over two hundred different faucets with different labels.

Leaving the bathroom before checking out the mirrors and sinks the two girls stood back into the bubble that took them back up to the bedroom.

"It's lovely," Hermione said finally placing Clarith down, Pansy did the same with Crookshanks and the girls began getting changed taking secret glances at one another. Both of them smirked as they laid simultaneously onto their beds thinking they got away with murder.

Their cats snuggled with their respected owners and the lights in the room dimmed down until finally going out.

"Goodnight Pansy," Hermione called from her bed before closing her eyes.

"Night _Hermione_" Pansy replied softly but not soft enough as a small smile crept onto Hermione's lips before they both drifted off.

0------0

Well? Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? I cant read minds so you better leave a review and tell me! If I get enough nice reviews then I'll update. So please leave one, thanks.


	2. Unexpected

Ok, now before you read this I just want to give you guys some insight.

Hermione doesn't want Pansy to know that Crookshanks can talk, just yet.

They will not get together in the next chapter magically and say they love each other and live happily ever after. They tolerate each other as they both have soft spots for they kitties.

My beta reader is too good for me, lol. Thanks Vexon-Fusion for fixing this little baby up.

0---0

Unexpected

Chapter 2

Light danced through the curtains of the Head Girls' quarters and onto its sleeping patrons. Crookshanks stirred, blinking through the hazy mist of the sun. Feeling rather bored, he stood up and arched his back, stretching and yawning. In one short leap from his master's bed, he landed with a soft 'poof' onto the twisted blankets of Pansy's bed. Padding over towards the two black sleeping lumps, the orange cat carefully dodged the bent legs and clenched fingers of the raven haired girl and gently jumped upon the girl's chest. He curled in a ball next to Clarith who had watched the entire scene with one eye cracked open.

Upon feeling the sudden warmth leave her chest, Hermione sat up and let out a monstrous yawn. Mocha eyes looked across the room to find orange and black lumps on her roommates' chest—something that caused the girl to panic.

"Shit," She mumbled, standing up and swaying as the sleep began to leave her body. With quiet determination, she snuck over to the other bed where Pansy laid with the most angelic face she had ever seen. Hermione silently cursed her luck. With her lips slightly parted and her raven locks curling around her face, how could anyone not agree she was the perfection of femininity?

A soft sigh escaped Pansy's lips causing Hermione to jump back and land on a rather pointy brush.

"Shit!" Hermione swore and bit her lip as she looked down at her now red foot. Grey eyes cracked open, spotting a cursing and angry Hermione.

"What the fuck are you doing Granger?" Pansy growled and tried to sit up, but was pushed down by the giant orange and black lumps.

"Well…err… You see, Crookshanks decided to… umm… sleep with you. And I was trying to get him off…" The Gryffindor stumbled over each word as she tried to piece together her version of 'perving on you while you slept'.

"Well I'm awake now, so can you piss off before I throw you and your scumbag of a cat out!" Pansy spat, glaring at the now frowning Head.

"Fine," Hermione pursed her lips together and grabbed her robes, stepping into the bubble probably to go for a shower.

Crookshanks stood up abruptly; leaving Pansy's chest with his fur huffed in anger. Clarith, seeing Crookshanks leave, shot Pansy a nasty glare and jumped off the bed to follow him.

"Oh fuck, not you two, too," Pansy muttered, pulling the blankets off her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stumbled across the room and sat on the ground next to the incensed cats.

"Come on, I didn't mean it…" The Slytherin pleaded, offering her hands out in a beckoning gesture. Low growls and flashes of pearly white fangs were given in reply.

"Clarith? Come on," She crawled closer to her only true friend. The black cat merely turned her head to the side and nuzzled into Crookshank's fur. Pansy stood up and gave them one last glare before reaching down to pick up her scattered robes. With a heaving sigh, she made her way into the bubble and down to the bathroom. In a giant pool of crimson water stood a very naked Hermione washing her hair, causing the dark haired girl's eyes to widen with shock.

"Oh," Hermione turned around to see a… blushing Pansy? Pushing those thoughts out of her head, the brown haired girl turned away and walked into the pool until she the water was up to her neck.

"Why is it red?" Pansy asked, placing her robes on the racks provided. Sensing the calm tone of voice, Hermione looked over her shoulder and pointed to the faucets.

"Cherry flavour and I'm getting out now anyway." She walked into the shallower water, exposing pale shoulders. Pansy took the hint turned around, finding a nice spot on the wall to stare at.

"I don't really mind you know, it's not like we aren't both female." The gryffindor walked over towards the racks and picked up a fluffy white towel.

Pansy turned around, walking over to the faucets and ignoring the urges to chase after and shag that curvy body till she couldn't breathe. The raven haired girl browsed the flavours before picking out a light brown tag that read 'Caramel'. Turning the faucet Pansy looked over to see a swirling brown enter the pool and consume all of the leftover cherry. Her gaze floating upwards, Pansy saw Hermione walk back into the bubble fully clothed, giving her a nod of… acknowledgment?

"Stupid Granger," She whispered to no one in particular and slipped her black singlet off. Pulling down her silky green shorts and feel them slide down her silky smooth legs. Once undressed, the young woman dove into the deep end of the bath; rising to the top, she began to float in the water breathing deeply as the scent of divine caramel met her nose.

Hermione exited the bubble and walked over to her bed, retrieving her wand so that she could use the straightening spell. After a few eyelash-lengthening charms, the Gryffindor let out a yawn and proceeded down to their common room. She swung her bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the portrait hole, heading towards the Great Hall.

"'Mione!" Harry called from across the hall, beckoning the girl over towards him. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a platinum blonde head sitting next to 'the boy who survived'.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she neared the two figures. The blonde head turned and grinned at the sighing witch. Hermione felt her head for any heat as her new headache made friends with her mind.

"Morning Darling," Draco purred, winking at the flushed girl.

"Morning… Draco," Hermione muttered as she took a seat opposite the two grinning boys.

"You're up early, 'Mione." Harry pointed out, munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"Yeah well… Pan-Parkinson and I had a talk and I didn't feel like hanging around." Hermione muttered picking up her cup of herbal tea.

"I know Pansy can be a pain sometimes, but she is really caring if you get to know her." Draco said wiping the little dribble of butter that had escaped Harry's lips.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed again. Allowing her gaze to wander, she noticed that they were indeed alone in the hall. The doors of the Great Hall opened, causing Draco to jump up and begin his rehearsed lines of insults. When he realized who it was Draco let out a chuckle and waved them over.

"Morning beautiful," He cooed at the scowling Head.

"Morning." Pansy muttered, sitting on the other side of Draco. She picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and began to sip it, conspicuously allowing her grey eyes to wander to the brown haired girl who was currently drinking her tea.

"You girls smell absolutely brilliant, may I say!" Harry chirped and breathed in the cherry-caramel aroma that had formed around the table. Hermione blushed, letting a small smile creep onto her lips. If possible, Pansy scowled even deeper.

"So… what are the Head's Quarters like?" Draco asked while picking through his bacon and eggs.

"They're wonderful," Hermione's eyes shot over to the doors of the Great Hall as they opened again. Both Slytherin's jumped up yet again, only to find two fat blobs of orange and black trotting into the hall.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to watch as he leapt gracefully onto the top of the table with Clarith.

"Clarith, what are you doing?" Pansy's voice softened considerably, causing Harry to splutter his pumpkin juice. Hermione and Malfoy simply smiled.

The black cat padded towards Hermione and hopped into her lap under her robes. The brilliant witch sighed and gave Clarith a couple pats before looking up to find Crookshanks doing the same to Pansy.

"Hah! What the hells with the cat thing, Pansy?" Draco grinned at the black haired Slytherin.

"They get lonely, I suppose," Pansy stroked the fat lump sitting on her lap. Hermione smiled and looked down at her lap where Clarith… winked? She blinked and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling that this was going to be a very long school year.

"I think it's cute, it's like they've turned into those lonely old ladies with all those cats." Harry ducked as two pieces of toast came flying at him.

"Aww… my schnookie has got butter on his cute wittle noseypoo!" Draco cooed, leaning forward to wipe the little splash off his boyfriend's nose with a green handkerchief. The girl's rolled their eyes before standing and bidding the boys farewell.

"Dumbledore wanted to see us," Pansy said, striding forward inwardly smiling at the feeling of Crookshanks settling and wrapping around her waist. The brown haired girl nodded and followed her roommate to the gargoyle statue, whispering the password 'lemon drops'. The raven haired witch rolled her eyes at the originality of the password, noticing out of the corner of her eye Hermione doing exactly the same thing.

"Ah ladies, thank you for joining me here." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, smiling as the two girls entered, receiving a smile from Hermione and a blank stare from Pansy.

"I called you here to inform you of your new patrols. Tonight I expect you two to patrol the forbidden forest. Not inside, just along the wall of trees. Now that you know, I have business to attend… and I'm sure you have classes," Dumbledore quickly stood from his chair and ushered the two Heads out of his office.

"What the fuck," Pansy muttered and shook her head.

"That was… odd." Her companion frowned as the headmaster's words replayed in her head.

"He's gone off his fucking rocker, if you ask me," The pale girl began walking forward, Hermione in tow, smiling as Clarith popped out of her robes and let out a quiet roar. Pansy turning and sent a warm gaze at her pet, brushing her knuckles lightly against the cat's head. The black cat purred happily in response.

The rest of the day went by like a blur; Hermione kept Clarith quiet for the most part. At least she kept quiet until potions, when she jumped out from the brown haired witch's robes to take a snag out of Snape's robes and then fled back to the safety of the Gryffindor's arms.

After dinner, Hermione found herself waiting on the lounge in her quarters, skimming through a book. The crackling of the fire and the soft purring on her chest was so relaxing that she began to feel her eyelids droop. As they began to droop the second time, the witch sighed softly, drifting off into a light slumber.

Out in the hall, Pansy whispered the password watching as the phoenix ruffled its feathers before swinging open. She crept into the common room immediately noticing the two lumps on the lounge. A small smile formed on her ruby lips as the raven haired girl crept over to where her roommate was sleeping and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a rough shake. The Slytherin stood back and smirked as Hermione woke up with a jolt.

"Ready for our rounds?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, blinking away the remnants of her short nap from the corners of her eyes. Pansy nodded and pulled Crookshanks out of her robes. Seeing Hermione, he leapt away from pale hands to snuggle with his warm master.

"I guess they're coming with us," Hermione stated, pushing a stray lock behind her ear. She felt considerably more awake now.

"So where do we start?" They began to walk through the halls, nodding towards the patrolling prefects.

"Not sure, I guess we'll start near the lake and work our way back." Hermione replied, stroking the purring orange lump.

0---0

"Cranky old fool," Pansy growled as they trudged through the deep grass surrounding the forest.

Hermione followed the tempestuous witch, listening to her constant swearing and cursing with an amused smile. Dark eyebrows would knot together in frustration when coming across a particularly angry pixie, hexing it just a second later—but not without letting loose yet another wonderful and colourful string of curses. The brown haired girl could not stop herself from finding this side of Pansy to be incredibly cute.

When they finished the patrol, the two girls began the slow trudge back up to their Quarters, slightly shocked to notice they'd been out for nearly three hours. All the prefects' patrols had ended by this time. Hermione placed Crookshanks down feeling him become restless in her arms and Clarith jumped down after him, the two cats trotting in front of the Head's. The four walking down the hall were quite a sight to see.

The two girls mumbled the password to the portrait, following their orange and black fur lumps into the common room where Crookshanks stopped suddenly and began to growl. Clarith, noticing Crookshanks' newly found hostility, suddenly perked up. Pansy and Hermione watched the two cats curious, before looking up. They both froze as they saw, standing before their fire, two rather hungry looking dementors.

Both whipped out their wands and screamed a rather loud 'Expecto Patronum'. The bright streams of light poured out of their wands and straight into Crookshanks and Clarith.

Without warning, the cats grew rapidly to about the size of large Griffins. On their backs appeared shining plates of armour and their forms became surrounded with a ghostly glow. Their owners gasped as the new warriors leapt at the dementors, ripping them to shreds.

"What the hell…" Pansy whispered, stepping towards Clarith. Clarith lowered her head and loudly purred at her master's slow stroke on the left side of her chin.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione's mocha eyes were bugging out of her head as her 'cat' began to pad towards her, grinning and showing his fangs. The shocked witch reached out hesitantly, stroking his fur and receiving what would be called a purr reaction as well. Hermione looked over at the smiling Pansy.

"This is… cool," The dark haired girl said, pulling herself up onto the back of her large pet. Clarith began to saunter around the room, leaping from side to side causing Pansy to squeal in delight. Hermione grinned and felt a nudge from Crookshanks. Taking the hint, she pulled herself up and began to test him out.

"We should go out onto the grounds!" The Gryffindor yelled over to her roommate, who had decided that gravity was make-believe.

"Race you!" Pansy said, with a crazy grin. Hermione met this with a grin of her own but then frowned as she realized the problem with this.

The brown haired girl bent over, whispering into the orange cat's ear, "Crookshanks, can you get smaller?"

"Yes, of course," He replied. Hermione nodded and slid off his back, watching him get shrink back down to his original size.

Pansy watched Hermione and Crookshanks exit the portrait hole. Once they were gone, the Slytherin sighed, drifting off into thought. She wondered how the normally prissy and stuck-up know-it-all could put up with all the insults, the put downs, the smirking, and scowling. How could she put up with the whole lot?

Grey eyes widened as one thought stood out above all others: The great Pansy Parkinson has gone soft… on a stupid Mudblood no less. The dark haired witch shook her head, scolding herself for thinking that as she had promised not to say that word anymore; it was beneath her and very cruel. Beneath her and cruel… that's it, she'd gone soft; gone so bloody soft that Pansy began to fear what would Draco say.

But Draco wouldn't say anything, not now; he'd gone softer than butter with that stupid Potter boy. She sighed again, biting at her lower lip irately before slipping off Clarith and allowing the cat to shrink to her original size, following her out of the portrait hole.

0----0

Hermione felt the wind surge through her hair as she held onto Crookshanks for dear life. They were running along the outskirts of the forbidden forest, trailing not too far behind were Pansy and Clarith, who had decided that leaps and bounds were faster. The raven haired witch and cat were catching up quickly, covering tens of metres in each bound.

Pansy's heart beat faster and faster, the wind blowing her hair back and out of her face. She clutched the long fur of Clarith, the large cat darting from side to side and then leaping onto a large tree, just to rebound back off and become parallel with the large orange cat.

The girls forgot all concept of time, finally coming to rest after Crookshanks and Clarith stubbornly refused to travel through the lake.

"I cant believe this, I mean… Here I am, sitting with… Hermione Granger and two bloody monsters that used to be cats." Pansy was still catching her breath from the intense, but fun ride, and decided to lie on the soft grass at the edge of the lake.

"Strange huh,"

"What is?"

"You and me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean this must be the longest we haven't started yelling at each other."

"Well this is the longest you haven't gotten on my nerves." Pansy spat and sat up.

"Shut up Pansy," Hermione said rubbing her temples feeling that headache come back. Pansy began to chuckle and laid back, sinking into the comfortable glass and closing her eyes.

"We are an unusual pair, aren't we?" Pansy said, taking in the cherry scent that still stuck with her like glue.

"We are indeed," Hermione whispered, lying next to Pansy. Looking to her left, the brown haired witch smiled as Crookshanks and Clarith curled up together asleep.

"I guess we can sleep out here," The grey eyed girl said, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"I guess," Hermione looked up at the stars which looked as if they were staring right back at her.

She turned her head and watched as the Slytherin witch's chest rose and fell in time with the girl's breathing. A small smile crept on her face as she thought of the two of them; enemies for so long, and then suddenly… friends? Were they friends… maybe… She had to give Dumbledore some credit, if it weren't for him picking them both as Head's, this would have never happened. This, whatever this is.

"Are you still awake, Granger?"

"…Hermione."

"What?"

"You can call me Hermione, you know, I call you Pansy."

"I never said you could."

"You never said I couldn't, either."

"Heh," The dark haired girl turned her head and produced a smile for her companion. Hermione certainly had some spunk in her, not much, but it was there. As if reading her thoughts, the brilliant witch smiled back and then stuck her tongue out. Pansy gave her a wink and closed her eyes again, breathing in the twisting caramel-cherry aroma. It _was_ intoxicating. Suddenly a soft substance covered the pale girl's body and she sensed Hermione moving closer.

"I transfigured a blanket," Hermione said, rolling on her side to watch Pansy again.

"Know-it-all," Pansy cracked an eye open.

"Stuck-up-prude." Hermione countered, grinning as the other girl let out a snort.

"Exhibitionist," The dark haired girl whispered, moving closer towards Hermione—for warmth of course as it was a cold night anyway.

"Goodnight Pansy," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes for the last time.

"Night, Granger." Pansy watched the Head Girl poke her tongue out again.

"Hermione," She quickly added, watching that tongue recede back into its safe home. Small smiles crept onto both their faces, before smoothly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

0---0


End file.
